User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Explanations to questions people have asked (specifcally for Knuckles5 and 22kingdomheartsfan)
I have done many things that I have personally havn't explained. And As I am concluding my series, I'll explain in my own twisted logic why I did some of these things Massive Spoilers Question 1. In Legends of Light and Darkness why did Sari turn into a unfettered villainess? Answer: I was inspired by Knuckles5's idea to make Maka evil and join the Sith Stalker, Also Minun333 with Princess Bubblegum. Unlike Knuckles5, who wasn't exactly subtle in his idea with Maka since he spoiled it, so it wasn't a walking spoiler, I wanted to be subtle and not reveal anything From the very start, I planned to make her a villain out of her voltion unlike the rest who went under something as such. This was both plausible and inplausible, shocking due to lack of clues and not shocking because of the past already established which would cause anyone to snap. This was foreshadowed during Monodramon and Jesu Otaku's encounter with Ventress and when The B team went to Cyperspace and Makoto learned it. Considering what transpired with her and Finn before Totally Mobian Spies, I thought would Sari take it any different from Bubblegum if she was in the same postition and to play the not so different angle to Bender and Bubblegum. Question 2. Why Did Joker return so many times? Answer: The4everreival didn't want Joker back after Slade Strikes Back. I did though, because I love writing for Joker and how out of his gourd he is. He is also a villain with much signifance over the series even after his death as his actions influenced many a decision. Both times he came back Hunson and Darkseid wanted someone who knew how to attack the leader of the team they were opposing and since Joker is a professional in getting under said robot's non human skin he was the natural choice. In Legends of Light and Darkness, this took place before The Great TIme Travel Adventure when Abadeer and him met so he really doesn't remember a 3rd encounter working with Hunson or being sent to purgatory, though he remembers Marceline. Joker's return was red herring to the true twist of Sari turning evil, so Joker needed to be killed before that twist was revealed. He was killed and thrown into a fate worse than death by Bender, Marceline and Discord. I thought to myself what if Bender, Skipper and Axel had to face Joker with people who knew nothing about him, how would they deal with him with people who know nothing on Joker. I brought him back due to how much he's hated and how people want him to suffer and wish for his death. Question 3. Why did Discord change/reform in Legends Of Light and Darkness Answer: Discord changed because he never realized what he would have to do if he took over. Most villains never consider what to do after their goal is completed because they don't suceed. Discord could cause as much chaos as he wants but where's the challenge in doing that when he's won. Also when Dr.Weil was killed, Discord had a realzation that he couldn't keep going on doing his activites if he had something to lose. Since that never reached his mind. I also wanted to prove not just as many villains are evil as those are grey, Discord may be chaos incarante, but chaos is not inhenrity evil and can be good. Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hunson Abadeer, Discord, Sigma are all in the gray while only The Joker and the main villains of Legends Of Light and Darkness (Included the one who turned evil) are actual villains. Hiscord is the chaos of good and Discord became the chaos of neutral (Chaos is neutral as opposed to good and evil) Question 4: Why is Hazama the true villain of said story and how is he so dangerous? Answer: Hazama is like an invicnble villain as is Relius. He lives off hatred and uses the power of hate to make him stronger and live. With many people hating him, Hazama was capable of fighting and beating many, however his true weapon is his high intellgence. He may not have the personality of a mastermind, but boy is he skilled at planning and this REALLY makes him as dangerous as he is. He even managed to outsmart an omnipotent supercomputer with three minds. so thoroughly traumatised Ragna as a child is because he's essentially a ghost whose existence in the world isn't "fixed". The more that someone fixates on and hates Hazma, the stronger he becomes to the point of being able to hurt and kill anything, Worse of all he takes utter joy in destroying people's lives and make them know it face to face while taunting them making him one evil motherfucker. Hazama was the real villain of The B Team stories causing as much damage as Hunson and Discord, but behind the scenes instead by making people fixated on and hating him, anything that wasn't them was Hazama's work. When he says he really hates lies, and calls the world lies it's pretty much implying he despises everything on the multiuniverse. THe fact he works with Relius Clover makes it worse as Relius only cares about research and he willing to go as far as to kill God in the name of science. The only reason Hazama lost as did Relius is that the heroes fought Hazama without hatred against him despite what he did. Question 5: Why Am I retiring Answer: I'm ran out of ideas, this takes much of my time away and I have to move on with life. I can't keep just writing since i'm running out of characters to use. Also I'm trying to find a purpose in life Category:Blog posts